The Seventh Day
'The Seventh Day '''is the twenty-seventh chapter in ''Last Argument of Kings. Chapter Summary On the morning of the seventh day, Dogman looks over the valley where Bethod’s forces await. During the night, the Easterners had attacked and been repelled. However, Black Dow caught three of them, and burned them where all could see. It isn’t Dogman’s style, but this is not the time or place for mercy. He wonders what the seventh day will bring. On the wall, Logen sits, everything on his body hurting. He can see that the men have had enough of fighting. Even Crummock’s people seem weary. As Black Dow approaches, Logen predicts that today will be the day Bethod sends his best; the Carls will charge. From Dogman’s perch, Logen's prediction proves correct. Dogman orders the archers to fire into the mass of well-disciplined Carls. However, it proves near pointless due to their tightly locked shields, and Bethod’s men respond with flatbows of their own. Soon the Carls are at the gate with a ram, and before anyone can stop them they’re inside it. Tul Duru announces he’s going to the gate. Dogman suspects he’s decided to die on his own terms. Approaching the High Places, Lord Marshal West and Captain Jalenhorm can see the battle and the Northmen still holding against Bethod. West is given the difficult choice of ordering the weary cavalry to charge, or wait for the infantry to catch up. If he waits, the Northmen will surely die and he may miss his only opportunity to crush Bethod. He decides to throw the dice, and orders the charge. Unable to stem the tide at the gate, Logen goes down in the crush of bodies. Disoriented in the mud, he hears a roaring and suddenly is lifted from the mud. Tul Duru Thunderhead asks if he’s alright and starts carrying him to safety. Unable to answer, Logen tries to push him away, but can’t as the Bloody-Nine takes hold. Through a bloody smile, the Bloody Nine cuts Tul Duru's throat. As the giant man tumbles to the earth, the Bloody-Nine rises up and starts dealing death. Word spreads through the ranks – the Bloody-Nine is here. Friend and foe shrink away from his presence, as the Bloody-Nine carves his way to the gate like a lumberjack in a forest. Men even lay down their weapons before him, but the Bloody-Nine just whispers his forgiveness and cuts them down anyway. Reaching the gate, the Bloody-Nine sees shining horsemen in the distance, obliterating the remnants of Bethod’s host. As cheers of victory begin, Logen closes his eyes and breathes. Characters Locations and Terms References # Our sympathy for Logen will be very sorely tested, and never more so than in this chapter, with the murder of Tul Duru Thunderhead and Crummock's son. Tul Duru is probably the most basically decent member of Logen's band, he’s carrying Logen to safety, and gets cut down by his friend who can’t control himself. The meaninglessness of Tul Duru's death makes it harder to take than Rudd Threetrees. But we forgive Logen because he wasn't himself. Category:Chapter